What A Bunch Of Bull!
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Mikela Rogers goes to Bullworth academy in is really nervous. Until she finds someone to feel comfortable around. Crappy description, I know. Pete x O.C. Gary x O.C.


"Welcome to Bullsworth academy!"

The Principle said, spreading his arms. I knew my parents were taking me to a new school, but I didn't know it would be so far from home. Hell, it was two or three states away from home.

"Mr and Mrs. Rogers, I already know that your daughter well have a splendid learning experience at this academy."

"I hope so. Mind you, our daughter has never been to a boarding school before." My mom said.

He looked down at me. I knew he meant for it to be a sincere one, but he gave a creepy as fuck smile.

"Well, Mikela I know studying away from home may be frightening but I assure you that staying at a boarding school is no different than an apartment complex."

I looked down to the floor, not wanting to see his creepy smile. He gave us the rest of the tour and it seemed nice in the beginning. But then I saw some other students fight and pick on others. Lovely, another school where I will be a target for bullies.

"Well I think this is a pretty good school and I'll be happy to have her enrolled." My father said nodding, hands in his Jean pockets. You've gotta be kidding me! Did they not see the bullies back there? The Principle nodded.

"Mikela, why don't you wander the school. When your parents bring your things and sign the papers you will officially be part of the Bullworth family."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

Mom slapped me on the shoulder lightly. They then walked off and I just stood there. I was honestly afraid. I've been bullied since my first day of kindergarten. I was always looking forward to going home after all the pain they put me through. But now I practically have to live with them. What bull crap. I let out an 'eep!' when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a boy who was my height, if not a little taller. He wore a blue Bullsworth vest with a whitish pink long sleeved undershirt. He was actually kind of cute.

"S-sorry for scaring you. From what I've seen your new here." He said.

"Yeah. I'm scared, actually. I've never been to boarding school like this."

"Well Bullsworth is pretty bad if you don't have at least one friend by your side. Trust me, in a school like this you'll need friends."

"Oh."

That fills me with comfort. He put his hand out in front of me.

"I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski."

I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Mikela Roger"

"Want me to show you around?"

"The Head master already gave me a tour."

"He gave you a tour of the school, but not the school."

"Uh, what?"

"He showed you the campus, but not what this school really is."

He motioned for me to follow him and I did.

"In this school there are cliques. Cliques that can get you kicked out and cliques that can kick you all together." He said as we walked outside.

He pointed to a group of students who wore sky blue Bullworths uniforms.

"Those guys are the Preppies. With the money their parents have, they can have you expelled just like that."

He snapped to make his point.

He pointed to another group, who didn't wear the uniform at all. All they wore was leather.

"Those are the Greasers. Unless you know what you're doing, it would be best to stay clear of 'em. In other words, stay away from the auto shop. That's their hang out."

He motioned to yet another group of students they all seemed quirky and geeky.

"Those are the nerds."

"Obviously."

"They look pretty harmless, but their really sneaky. So don't underestimate them. Their place is the library if not the comic shop in town."

A group of tall muscular students walked by us, purposefully smacking the books Pete had to the ground.

"Looks like the loser has butter fingers." One of them mocked before walking away.

Pete sighed.

"And those are the Jocks."

"I've been in schools with Jocks like that. No need to explain to me about them."

Pete kneeled to the ground and tried gathering his books. I helped him.

I put my hand on the last book, his covering mine. We looked at each other. He had a blush on his face and I already knew I did too. I let go of the book and let him take it. We stood up. He cleared his throat after I gave him the rest of his books.

"T-thanks Mikela."

"Anything for a friend. We are friends, right?"

"Yeah of course."

After that there was awkward silence. I decided to speak.

"So thanks for really telling me about the school."

"No problem. If only the Principle knew the school this well."

"Good to know we have a Head master who knows the school like the back of his hand."

He laughed at my sarcasm and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I already know you and me will be great friends."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, until I get settled inTo can pretty much just walk around a little more. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure."

BULLY

Me and Pete were in the library talking.

"I don't see what's wrong with your dad being a librarian."

"I just don't think handleing books is a good career for him. I think it would be better if he was a bank robber."

"So being surrounded by books is worse than running from cops?"

"Well, no... I just... Point is, he shouldn't be a librarian!"

"Well it's better than what my dad does. He works at some factory that makes boats."

"Our dad's should switch jobs."

"Dude!"

Pete was about to open his mouth until the Principle called my name. He came up to the table we were sitting at.

"Yellow Miss Rogers. I see you've made a friend already. How splendid! There is actually something important I need to tell you."

He leaned against the table.

"You see, your papers are signed and I assured your parents before they left that you would have a nice room in the girls dorm."

"So what's the problem."

"There's no more room in the girls dorm."

"So what? I sleep on the streets? In one of my classes?"

"No... I was actually thinking about putting you in the boys dorm."

"What?"

"It won't be that bad. You'll have your own room and everything!... Unless you would want to stay with this lad."

He motioned to Pete.

"I already have a room mate sir." Pete said.

"I'll send him to another room. Young man, what is your name?"

"Peter Kowalski sir."

"Good. I will have your roommate moved so Miss Rogers may stay in your dorm."

"But sir-"

"No butts Mister Kowalski."

He walked away from the library, not giving me or Pete a chance to speak.

"What just happened?"

"We just became roommates."


End file.
